


Jungle Juiced

by ItsKindOfABadHabit



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Prostate Milking, Shibari, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKindOfABadHabit/pseuds/ItsKindOfABadHabit
Summary: He should have heeded the old man's advice, he should have paid attention to the rumors of a strange plant that "takes a man's essence."  Their host warned them not to go down that particular trail, but Henrique just didn't listen.  He was too curious and prideful for his own good.  Now he's got himself tangled up in some serious trouble that may not want to let Henrique go...  Not until it's taken everything that it wants from him.





	Jungle Juiced

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm still alive and kicking. Just working through the craziness of life that hasn't left a lot of room for writing, is all. However, as a sort of peace offering, please enjoy this piece that I had commissioned. If you would like a visual of the character, feel free to look up Henrique Lima. He's...rather easy on the eyes, in my opinion. ;-) In the interest of full disclosure, I did NOT write this, but I do have the author's permission to publish it.
> 
> A huge thanks to the brilliant [redacted]. ;-) The author wishes to remain anonymous, which I will of course respect. But seriously...my expectations were more than exceeded with this! Thank you!

Henrique Lima was tense with pent up sexual energy as he jogged down a jungle trail leading away from the luxury resort where he was staying. He and his girlfriend, Lissa, were on vacation with friends in Brazil. They had selected the tropical destination for its proximity to the lush Amazonian rainforest, and the eighteen or older legal drinking age. At nineteen, Henrique had found the prospect of spending a week drinking and partying in one of the most beautiful parts of the world very appealing. What he hadn’t counted on was Lissa’s ‘travel sickness’ as she called it. He hated to ponder too deeply what  _ exactly _ her sickness entailed, but he had gotten the gist of it from the way she locked herself in their room and was usually in the bathroom when he entered.

 

He understood that it wasn’t her fault that she was sick, but it was putting a serious crimp in his plans, specifically his plans to fuck from noon till night every day. It was already the third afternoon of their trip and Henrique hadn’t gotten off once. His frustration was compounded by the fact that the only thing his friends wanted to do was lie around the resort’s sparkling infinity pool, drinking and intermittently going back to their bungalows to fuck their girlfriends when they got too worked up from the scantily clad babes in bikinis splashing around the pool. Henrique couldn’t take another day of sitting in the sun giving himself blue balls, so today he had avoided the pool and decided to go for a run to burn off some nervous sexual energy.

 

As he came to a fork in the trail, Henrique slowed to a stop. He rested his hands on his sweat-slicked hips to consider his options, but as his fingers grazed across his etched v-lines, he became distracted and glanced down at himself with pride. His smooth, sculpted torso was glistening with perspiration. Rivulets of moisture rolled down the deep crevice of his midline, partially diverting along the tributaries of his abs and flooding his shallow navel before dripping over his flat lower stomach and seeping into the cloth waistband of his gray gym shorts. 

 

His bulge was substantial and just looking at it sent a twinge of desperation quivering through his stomach. He slid his hand into his shorts and rubbed himself over the sleek lycra of his compression shorts, readjusting his neglected equipment. He fondled his delicate, overfull balls and hiked things higher and further forward, enjoying the way the snug material held him in place and transformed his bulge from obvious to obscene under his clothes. He pulled his hand away as his needy cock began to swell from the attention. He was  _ not _ going to jerk off. Fuck that. He was too hot to waste a load by himself. If Lissa couldn’t at least blow him when he got back to the resort, then he was just going to have to hook up with one of the many drunk girls who had been throwing themselves at him since he had arrived in Brazil. Whatever happened, he was not going to spend another day celibate. 

 

Henrique eyed the grizzled signpost informing him of his options. The trail to the right was well-kept and led in a wide arc back around the perimeter of the resort. The trail to the left was somewhat overgrown and would be a more challenging trek. Henrique couldn’t have been in any better shape, so he knew he was more than up to the advanced trail. The only thing that gave him pause was a warning he had received the day before from one of the poolside bartenders. The middle-aged man had cautioned Henrique and his friends not to go down this trail. Local legend told of a rare species of plant that prayed on men, except instead of eating their flesh like a carnivorous plant it ‘devours the essence of a man.’ 

 

Henrique rolled his eyes and took off down the forbidden path. He wasn’t about to let some mystical bullshit warning about a soul-sucking fern or whatever keep him from an adventure. The thick underbrush, noisy wildlife, and exotic sights and smells were already consuming his senses and occupying his mind. This path was exactly what he needed to escape his sexual frustration for an hour or so. 

 

About twenty minutes later Henrique’s jog gradually slowed to a walk. The rainforest smelled surprisingly good. It was earthy and rich with a tangy, crisp sweetness. He stopped as the enchanting aroma became overwhelming. He took a deep breath and sighed.  _ Fuck! _ It was the most delicious thing he had ever smelled. In fact...

 

Henrique laughed as he felt himself swelling in his shorts. How absurd. He was so sexually deprived that some fucking plant fragrance nearby was turning him on. Tight need twisted in the pit of his sinewy stomach, and all he could think about was the last time he and Lissa had had sex. He had fucked her doggy-style and recorded it on his phone. 

 

He glanced up and down the trail to confirm he was alone as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He turned on the homemade video and stared at it, letting the pleasured sounds of Lissa’s reaction to his performance get him hard as he stepped off the trail and followed the enticing jungle scent that had arrested his attention. He glanced up occasionally as he watched the sex tape, stepping over fallen logs and around thick, low-hanging branches. 

 

As the video ended and Henrique looked around, he decided that the lush, exotic beauty surrounding him was too spectacular to waste. It would make the perfect backdrop for some pictures. He stopped in front of a clutch of trees tangled with vines and posed, flexing his muscular right bicep to show off the wolf and forest scene tattooed across it as he snapped a selfie with his left hand. He posted it on Instagram with the caption,  _ Rei da floresta haha #king #floresta _ then took a second shot from another angle to upload tomorrow. His social media responsibilities complete, he smirked and slid down his gray shorts, eying the long, thick outline of his erection. No way should he have gotten hard on a jog. Lissa was seriously neglecting him and it had to stop.

 

He gave himself a few rough tugs through the stretchy white material of his compression shorts, then positioned his shaft so that it was angled out toward his hip, straining against the tight fabric. He stroked himself a few times until he was leaking precum, rendering the snug material partially transparent over the tip of his bloated cockhead. He flexed his abs and thighs and snapped another picture, which he sent to Lissa with a text that read,  _ See what thinking about you does to me baby? Hope you can handle this when I get back. _ He added an eggplant emoji for good measure. If she didn’t respond telling him to come back so she could take care of him, then that was it. He was finding someone else to fuck.

 

Henrique pulled his shorts back up and was just about to walk back to the trail when a rustling in the tree behind him startled him. He tensed and snapped his head toward the direction of the sound. For a split second his blood ran cold as something thick and green hanging from one of the limbs moved. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized it wasn’t a jungle snake like he’d feared, merely a vine swaying in the breeze. Actually, now that he looked the trees were full of thick vines. A nagging feeling tickled the back of his neck. Something about the vines seemed...off. They were hanging in unusual ways that occasionally seemed to defy gravity, and now that he was paying attention he realized something even more bizarre: there was no breeze. So why exactly were they swaying?

 

Unable to resist his curiosity, Henrique reached out and grabbed the nearest vine. His eyes widened, and he squeezed it more tightly in his fist. It was thick and firm, and felt inexplicably like a muscle. It was also slick with a cool, wet slime that felt... _ really nice _ under his palm. It made his skin tingle, and as he released it, it stuck to his skin and slowly pulled off in a way that was very satisfying, like when he used to peel glue off his hands as a kid. 

 

He sniffed his tinged-green fingers and realized to his delight that this vining plant was the source of the intoxicating scent that had lured him off the path in the first place. Several of the vines in the topmost parts of the trees had bright red, trumpet-shaped pods growing from them. What an amazing vine this was! He wondered if he could pull one loose from the trees to take back to show Lissa and his friends. He could wear it around his neck like a trophy.

 

He twined the vine around his arm and gripped it with both hands – how freaky! It felt like it was gripping him back. He squared his stance, dug his heels into the ground, and yanked as hard he could. 

 

“Aaahh!”

 

Henrique winced as he crashed to the damp jungle floor. The resistance he had been expecting wasn’t there. The vine pulled away freely and landed on top of him in a slick coil, the end resting neatly atop the heap next to the glistening, wet opening of one of the pods. It looked almost as though it were posed. How had this thing been staying in the trees if it was this easy to pull down?

 

Henrique sighed, inhaling deeply from his nose and enjoying the... _ erotic _ ? scent of the slick heap and colorful pods laying across his chest and stomach. He whimpered under his breath as he sat up and the vine fell away from his torso, landing with a comfortable weight in his over-sensitive lap, and leaving his chest and abs tingling. Damn, this thing felt good on his skin.

 

Anxiety clinched his core as an unwelcome but undeniably appealing idea popped into his head. He picked up the largest elongated pod. It was so slimy, and tingly, and almost  _ fleshy _ , and he was so hard, so desperate to get off. He glanced longingly at his crotch, covered as it was by the coils of vine. He was alone. He had heard of guys using banana peels to– 

 

“Oh my god, what am I thinking?!” 

 

Henrique laughed as he got up. Had he really been about to get freaky with a jungle vine? That was disgusting. He just needed to get back to the resort and get inside the nearest willing pussy he could find, Lissa’s or not.

 

As he stood the vine tangled around his ankle.  _ Annoying _ . He lifted his foot and tried to shake it loose but somehow only made it worse. It went from a slack loop to a tight band. He reached down to unravel and– 

 

“Aagh!”

 

Fear and disbelief stole Henrique’s breath as the end of the vine sailed through the air and wrapped around his wrist. Before he could react he was pitching forward, seemingly yanked toward the clutch of trees from which he had pulled the vine. He landed with a thud on his stomach. Cool, damp earth cushioned his impact but did nothing to suppress the terror that jolted down his spine as he raised his head and saw at least a dozen vines of varying sizes twisting through the air and slithering over the ground toward him. This was impossible. He had to be dreaming. There was no way– 

 

The reality of the situation set in as a cold, wet vine slithered over the back of his knee, then down between thighs, making a beeline for the leg of his shorts.

 

“NO!” 

 

Henrique jerked his leg away, ignoring the sharp ache that flared in his ankle as the vine constricted around it. He was not going to be overcome by some fucking plant! He set his jaw and climbed to his feet, using every bit of the considerable force in his limbs to bend the vine to his will as he dragged his ankle and wrist away from the snarl of vegetation. The other vines were closing in fast. He only had seconds to rid himself of this attacker before its kindred reached him. 

 

He backed up as fast as the tension would allow, all the while digging two fingers under the viney band around his wrist and struggling to pry it off. When that didn’t work he stomped on the vine around his ankle with his other foot. After a few hard twists of his sneakered heel the vine split open and green goo spilled out. To his relief the end of the vine around his wrist went slack, and the pods drooped. He had killed it!

 

His mistake was the split-second he took to raise his eyes to identify the location of his other threats instead of sprinting away. The closet and biggest vine was inches away on the ground, and as he turned a small, thin vine suddenly flopped in front of his face from the overhead tree canopy.

 

Henrique shouted and flung the end of the dead vine in an arc around him, trying to whip the others back. It was no use. Moments later the thick vine wound around his ankle, and before he could stomp it, another vine coiled around his other foot. 

 

The vines acted in tandem. A path cleared behind the two that were gripping him, and he was yanked off his feet and dragged back toward the trees where they had come from. 

 

He landed hard on his ass and pain shot up his spine, but he ignored it as he clawed at the lush rainforest floor, digging his fingers into the moist, black dirt underneath and fighting not to be dragged away. He twisted and writhed, using his powerful core muscles to lift his torso into the air and ease the scraping burn on his back and shoulders as he tried to reach for the vines around his feet. 

 

Henrique’s arm was still waving through the air as it connected with a thick, fallen log and dragged longways across it. He closed his hand around the mossy bark and curled his body, snagging the end of the log with his other hand. The vines clearly hadn’t been expecting this. The sudden shift in momentum caused the vine around his left foot to roll lower on his ankle, tangling around his shoe and pulling it off.

 

He grunted and flipped his leg toward his body, landing the arch of his socked foot against the log and in doing so pointing his ass back toward his attackers. He only had one more foot to free and then–

 

Henrique yelped as the end of a vine slithered into the back of his gym shorts and down through one leg. It tightened with shocking force and yanked, trying to tear him off the log by his shorts. The fabric bunched around his crotch and dug painfully against his limp cock and bloated balls. It hurt so much he was tempted to let go just to relieve the pressure. It was one thing for his ankles to take the abuse, but he couldn’t risk damage to his precious manhood.

 

He was nauseated by the time his gym shorts gave way with a loud rip, and the painful, frightening pressure on his genitals ceased. It would have been a relief except that the loss of counterforce sent him hurtling in the opposite direction and slamming chest-first against the barky, unyielding surface of the log. 

 

He cried out as his collarbone absorbed the impact. The ‘Family’ tattoo along his clavicle stung as much as it had when he’d first had it done, only now it was streaked with red and dotted with bits of dirty brown bark.

 

Henrique gritted his teeth and winched his single captive leg up toward his body, scraping his knee and shin against the log but succeeding in positioning the vine against the hard surface of the log so that he could kick and grind at it with his foot. It was thicker than the other vines had been and try as he might, he couldn’t split it open. He was so close to freedom. If he could just– 

 

“Naaghh!”

 

Panic seized Henrique’s chest as the vines launched a synchronized attack, winding around his wrists and arms, crisscrossing his chest like a harness, and looping around his waist and hips. It was over. A second later they ripped him off the log like he weighed nothing, like the strength he had worked so hard to develop amounted to nothing. 

 

Henrique screamed and kicked as the vines dragged him on his ass across the jungle floor. He managed to dig the heel of his one remaining sneaker into the ground, but with an understanding that terrified him, the vines simply twined around the end of it and pulled it off his foot, leaving him in nothing but ankle socks and compression shorts. His only consolation at this point was that the thin but sturdy athletic gear acting as his underwear resisted tearing as he was pulled across the damp grass and vegetation, past the trees where he had taken the Instagram pictures – oh god, his phone was gone too. He couldn’t even call anyone for help – and deeper into the jungle.

 

What were the vines going to do him? Would they trap him in some gigantic plant chamber and slowly digest him for energy like a humongous Venus Flytrap? Cold shock and disbelief gripped Henrique’s chest as tightly as the harness of vines. Was this really how he was going to die?

 

“No, please.” He whimpered and sniffled. “Please don’t.”

 

For a split second, Henrique thought his captors had taken pity on him as they stopped dragging him across the jungle floor. Then he looked up. 

 

His heart stopped and his whole body, even his asshole, clenched in fear as he sat in the damp grass. This was ground zero for the vines. They were  _ everywhere _ hanging from the tightly packed trees. Some vines were as thick as his arm while others were as thin as headphone wires. The larger vines featured numerous elongated red pods along their uppermost shoots. Was that their mouths? Were the vines going to tear him into tiny pieces and feed him to their pods?

 

A shaking sob escaped Henrique’s lips as the vines around his chest and arms hoisted him up and pulled him against a thick, horizontal tree limb. The branch dug into his mid and lower back, making his already bruised and scrapped skin burn and throb. At least he was able to keep his socked feet on the ground. That fact was the only thing keeping him from breaking down entirely. He had to believe that as long as he had that little bit of leverage he could bide his time and use his strength to fight back. The vines may have been binding his wrists to the limb behind his back, but maybe he could break the limb off the tree with just the force of his thighs and calves and the twisting of his muscular back. Then he could run away with the whole branch and vine mess tangled around his arms until he could get his hands loose. 

 

“Ooph!” 

 

Henrique flinched and hissed through his teeth as a thick vine crawled across his upper back. The different parts of the vines seemed to vary in temperature along a gradient, depending on whether they had been up high in the sunlight or down low near the cool ground. The part of this vine that was slinking across the scrapes and bruises on his shoulders and traps was pleasantly warm, and the coating of slime that it smeared over his injuries flared with heat but then felt soothingly cool and tingly. It was probably poisoning him, but there was no disputing the fact that it was easing his aching, abused muscles. 

 

The other vines that had been crisscrossing his chest, stomach, and waist as they hauled him to this tree had crept off to bind his arms and soothe his back, leaving his torso bare. Thus he felt horror anew as a finger-thick vine slithered off the branch near his side, hovering in the air for a few moments before brushing against his skin and creeping along his torso just above his obliques.

 

“Get away! Get away!”

 

It snaked into the sculpted horizontal crevice between his lower and middle panels of abs, its vibrant, glistening green contrasting with his deep, rich tan. The vine continued its jaunt across his skin until it reached the obliques on his other side, and the end slithered around to his back and joined the other vines caressing his scraped skin. 

 

Another vine crept along the top of the first one, this one deviating at his abdomen to slither up into the topmost horizontal valley of abs. It crawled across and completed a similar circuit, tangling into a ball at his opposite side. 

 

Henrique knew he shouldn’t have liked it, but the tingly slime felt amazing on the delicate skin lining his stomach muscles, and the way the first two vines had arranged themselves gave Henrique an unexpected flush of pride. They were accentuating the hard work he had done on his core.

 

It was no surprise when a third vine got in on the action, this one beginning from the side the other two had terminated on. It crawled along his skin and clung to the gentle ridges of his lowest panel of abs. It stopped as it reached his navel and the tip balled into a little knot. Henrique gasped as the knot flicked straight into his taut bellybutton, making it tingle and hum. It was one of his erogenous zones. He loved it when it his girlfriends pressed their thumbs into his navel and stroked his abs with their fingers while he fucked them. It was an unexpected and very unwanted association. He was relieved when after teasing him for a bit, the vine continued its journey to his side and completed the three horizontal bands lining his stomach.

 

Henrique yelped as two more vines from his back slithered under each arm in unison, then up along his sides to the undersides of his sizable pectoral muscles. He was proud of his chest and part of him liked the way the vines highlighted his bulging planes of muscle as they crisscrossed over his sternum and crept back up over his collarbone.  Henrique couldn't help but hiss when the vines slid over his hard nipples, teasing the taut buds as the wrapped around his chest.  


 

He whimpered again and let out an involuntary moan as the vines glided over his scraped skin and the one on the left seemed to consciously wipe the dirt and bark off his ‘Family’ tattoo before pressing hard against it and wiggling, massaging it before crawling to his shoulder to complete its trek. 

 

Something had to be wrong. The vines were undeniably playing nice, but why? And why was Henrique relatively calm when he was probably about to be torn limb from limb? The only explanation had to be the plant slime or the intoxicating fragrance the vines were emitting. Was it a drug the vines used to calm their prey? Well fuck that!

 

Henrique growled and thrashed, struggling to shake the vines off his torso and pull his hands loose. 

 

In response the vines tightened in unison over his body and yanked his hands further back and lower down. It felt like his arms were being pulled out of their sockets as his chest and stomach were forced forward, making his entire sweat-slicked torso strain and bulge. 

 

Henrique screamed. Maybe someone up on the trail would hear him. He kept screaming, barely cognizant of the vine slithering around his neck until– 

 

The vine snapped tight around his throat, squeezing his windpipe shut in the blink of an eye. 

 

Henrique took gasping wheezes, unable to get the air he needed as a new, thick vine dropped in front of his face from an overhead limb. It formed a vertical S-shape in the air, with the tip reared back and seeming to look right at him. He pleaded with panicked eyes for it to call off the other vine around his throat. It hurt and he was getting light headed.

 

The end of the vine hanging in the air in front him rolled into a dense ball then whipped sideways, almost out of his field of vision. He thought it was leaving, but– 

 

The vine slammed against the side of his face with a sharp, stinging force, spattering plant slime across his cheek and into his hair and making his head swim from the sudden, jarring pain.

 

He was still dazed as the vine whipped the other way and struck the opposite side of his face with just as much force. He couldn’t breathe and he was being slapped around by an abusive plant. None of this made any sense. How was this what his afternoon had become?

 

His face was throbbing and his vision was tunneling by the time the assault stopped and the vine around his neck finally went slack. He took gasping breaths, hardly registering that the vines around his chest and hands also loosened, making it easier for him to breathe. 

 

Two small, very slimy vines slithered out from under his ears and smeared their green goo all over his burning cheeks. Their touch was light and gentle, almost kind, and the aromatic goop they coated him with didn’t make the throbbing stop, but it did make it feel good... _ really _ good. His face was an explosion of tingling sensation, and endorphins were pumping through his body thanks to his close call. The plant had almost choked him out, but he had survived!

 

Henrique was still awash in conflicting sensations when another finger-thick vine crawled over his neck and down between his pecs, slithering under the vines crisscrossing his chest, then weaving over, under, and over the three vines banding his abs. Henrique thought it was going to stop there, but to his horror it kept going, slithering over his compression shorts and smearing the thin, white material with green slime as it settled atop the bulge of his long, limp dick. 

 

He shivered as the slime seeped through the fabric and made his dick tingle. His long-neglected manhood twitched with an involuntary pulse of interest, but the revulsion in the pit of stomach and the psychological terror gripping his mind tamped down his body’s physiological response and he remained soft.

 

Henrique had assumed the vine had settled on his bulge simply as a convenient perch, but to his confusion the vine tapped at the tip of his dick and prod the folds of his foreskin through his shorts. Holy fuck, was it  _ trying _ to turn him on? 

 

He tried to focus on his fear and disgust, but to his immense shame his soft dick throbbed and swelled just a little, responding to the pleasing tingle of the plant slime and the tantalizing rub of the vine. 

 

He was mercifully distracted from his genitals as a vine at his foot announced its presence by crawling up his ankle. He shivered and gasped; it was very cold, but the chill had the desired effect of making his dick retract. Shrinkage was very much Henrique’s friend right now. He wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if he got turned on in this terrifying, fucked up situation.

 

The relative relief the frigid vine brought was short-lived as it wound around his shin and and crawled up his leg like a snake. He kicked at it with his other foot and succeeded in knocking it loose, but the moment he dropped his leg, a whooshing crack ripped through the air and an unseen vine snapped around his ankle like a whip.

 

“Owww!”

 

Henrique twisted and shook against the tree as sharp pain jolted up his leg and burned around his foot. He hissed and clenched his teeth, trying to breathe through the hammering throb. When he forced himself to look down and examine the damage he saw bright red dribbling out from among the coils of vine and realized that the hot, wet sensation on his ankle and foot  _ wasn’t _ plant slime after all. He had no way of knowing how deep or extensive the injury was and that uncertainty was frightening. Would he even be able to run if he could get loose?

 

The cold vine was back, slithering onto the shin of his other leg, almost tentatively, as though testing him. It took all of Henrique’s will power but he forced himself to hold his leg still as it reascended. His injured ankle was immobilized by the whip-like vine and he was under no delusion that he could kick the cold vine off again. He also realized that the vines had punished him, just as they had done when he tried to knock them off his torso. That realization drew his attention back to the dull throb in his throat, and, combined with the sharp sting of his newest injury, he knew better than to defy the vines again, at least so soon.

 

He whimpered and flinched as the cold vine crawled onto his warm inner thigh. Was it doing this for the heat?

 

Henrique gurgled and threw his head back as the chilly tendril darted up and pressed against the underside of his balls through his shorts.  _ Fuck! _ It must have been about heat since this was the warmest part of his body. The vine kept nudging his sack higher and higher in his compression shorts, reminiscent of the way he had intentionally hiked his manhood higher in his pants to make it more prominent before he snapped that picture for Lissa.

 

The warm vine still clinging to his shaft pushed down in the opposite direction, sandwiching his equipment, and causing Henrique to yelp and cry out in pain. The vines weren’t even pushing very hard, but any pressure on his bloated, overfull balls was agonizing right now. Dammit, his sexual frustration was the whole reason he had gone on this disastrous run in the first place. Why hadn’t he cheated on Lissa or even just jerked off in his room? This was all Lissa’s fault. Sick or not, why couldn’t she have at least given him a handy to save his life? He was the first guy who was actually going to die because of blue balls. 

 

Henrique took a shuddering breath as the vines quit pressing together and a third vine with tiny, branching shoots growing from its tip slithered over his hip and joined the snarl around his bulge. Goddammit, why did they have to be touching him  _ there _ ? The cool vine between his legs formed a basket under his balls and cradled his delicate orbs as the thicker, heavier vine that was draped over his midline curled around the base of his gradually filling shaft. The new vine with the tiny shoots then began an excruciating (blissful) massage of his glans and foreskin through his stretchy underwear.

 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Henrique pictured every disgusting image he could think of to keep from getting hard. He gasped as something soft and fleshy landed on his nose, and that gasp flooded his lungs with rich, pheromone-infused air and sent arousal shooting straight down to crotch. He opened his eyes and whimpered. The overhead vine that had previously slapped him had shifted and was now dangling the opening of a bright red, slick pod in his face. It smelled like pure sex and as much as he  _ did not _ want to get aroused or associate this nightmare with anything pleasurable, Henrique got utterly lost in the scent and didn’t regain his senses until a twinge of pain in his ankle cut through the fog and he realized he was frantically bucking his hips.

 

He froze and the red pod obligingly shifted out of his field of vision so that he could look down at himself.

 

_ Oh god no. _

 

His raging erection, still quivering despite his distress, was jutting out at a curved angle away from his pelvis. The thin vine with the branching shoots had twined around the top quarter of his shaft, and its little tendrils were wrapped around his cockhead like a crown. It looked all the more unsettling because his engorged glans were visible through his straining white compression shorts thanks to the precum he was leaking and the plant slime coating his tip. It was a slick mess, and, as if to taunt him, the vine tilted his shaft toward him, showing him the long bead of precum he was dangling.

 

A wet tendril stroked his ear, making him shiver and twist, inadvertently stuttering his hips and thrusting just a little more into the viney embrace of his captors. It felt so good that he sighed and gave into instinct, rolling his hips, long and slow, and savoring the rich, maddening sensations the washed over him. 

 

The elongated, red pod hanging in front of his face jiggled and bounced, releasing another cloud of pheromones, but also infuriating Henrique. Something about the way it moved reminded him of  _ laughter _ . Maybe it was dumb to project human behavior on a plant, but the vines were clearly teasing him. Fuck that. If they wanted him to cum then he wouldn’t just to spite them. 

 

Henrique stilled his whole body except his injured, bound ankle, which he twisted and flexed, letting the pain stab through him. He wasn’t into pain or any kind of BDSM shit during sex, and the jagged hurt went a long way toward taking the edge off his need to cum. In fact it was time to quit being so damn cooperative. 

 

Henrique clenched his bound fists and jerked his hands. His forearms and biceps burned as he tried to pull his hands loose, ignoring the twisting, tightening vines gouging into his skin. He dug his toes into the ground and grunted, putting all his strength behind tearing himself loose. 

 

A thick vine, probably the same one as before, slithered over his shoulder and coiled around his neck as he continued struggling.

 

Fear tingled down his spine and fluttered in his tightly bound stomach, but he didn’t stop. If he was going to die he was going to do it on his terms.

 

“Do it asshole! Do it! Get it over with! Kill me if you’re going to–”

 

Henrique coughed and choked as a new vine dropped from overhead and lunged straight into his mouth. It was as thick as three fingers and didn’t react as he clamped his teeth down on it. He couldn’t stop it. It scraped past his teeth and further inside him, pinning his tongue to the bottom of his mouth and crawling down his throat. He gagged, every muscles in his torso spasming and tightening as he tried to heave the intruder back up. It was no use. His whole body was shaking around it and he was coughing and gagging nonstop, but it kept descending, burning and stinging his esophagus. 

 

The taste was terrible. The slime might have felt nice on his skin, but it was disgusting in his mouth. The burn spread to his sinuses as he took frantic, shallow breaths through his nose. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, the vine around his neck tightened so hard and so suddenly that it felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He was being strangled from the inside and outside at the same time.

 

He hadn’t meant it. He didn’t want the vines to kill him. All he wanted was to live. All he wanted was to be back at the resort, sitting in the pool with his friends ogling hot girls in bikinis.

 

A coldness swept in along the edges of his consciousness, making everything else feel distant as it shrank the world to nothing but Henrique’s burning throat and lungs and his losing struggle to breathe. He couldn’t feel the rest of his body. Blackness wasn’t just spotting and tunneling his vision; his sight itself was dimming and fading out. 

 

Henrique wasn’t sure if he passed out or only blanked out, but the world rushed back into place at a deafening volume as the obstruction in his throat was painfully yanked out and the tightness on his neck vanished. An Amazonian parrot was squawking somewhere nearby, frogs were ribbiting to each other, and Cicadas were humming. It was glorious and Henrique took just a moment to enjoy it as relief warmed away the coldness.

 

Then he felt the throbbing ache around his neck, the sharp burn in his throat, the tight pressure on his hands, and the reality the situation rushed back in. 

 

His head had lulled down to his chest and he noted with a small amount of satisfaction that he was no longer ragingly erect, but merely full and half-hard. It was progress. He’d be damned if he was going to let some pervy plant get him off.

 

The smaller vines were back with another round of aftercare, caressing his face and throat. The cruel, thick vine that had beaten him and teased him was giving him a little more space too and hung limp and unmoving. 

 

Morbid curiosity made Henrique wonder what the other overhead vine, the one that had gone down his throat, looked like now. Was it bloody? His esophagus and throat felt torn. Was it scraped and mangled from his teeth? He ran his tongue around his mouth and spit out a clump of pulpy cellulose. Regardless that vine was nowhere to be seen, and Henrique wasn’t curious enough to actually raise his head and look up into the trees for it. Doing that would mean being confronted with the sight of  _ hundreds _ of his attackers and the reality that even if he somehow got loose, he was too far in enemy territory to actually get away. 

 

He groaned and went slack against the tree as the three vines on his crotch resumed stroking and massaging him. The cruel vine with the trumpet-shaped pod turned too, angling its aromatic tube toward him but giving him plenty of space, as though inviting him to look down and witness what its compatriots were doing to him. He wasn’t going to look, but then new vines, warm and wet, slithered down the underside of his obliques and along his chiseled v-lines. 

 

_ Oh my god no, no, no! _

 

Henrique thrashed and writhed as the thin, slick vines descended toward the tiny gaps in the waistband of his shorts created by his impressive musculature. Fuck. For the first time in his life, Henrique wished he didn’t have such a hot, well-defined pelvis. 

 

He whimpered as the first vine breached his shorts, and slithered sideways onto the perfectly smooth skin above his half-hard cock. The other vine entered his underwear a moment later and slithered in the opposite direction. He could see the little green ridges crisscrossing through his stretchy white compression shorts, slicking his sensitive pelvic ridge with tingly slime. It felt good physically, but the horror of having those  _ things _ in his underwear not only kept him from getting harder, it made him shrivel. A twinge of delight underscored the revulsion as the tiny vine with the branching shoots that clung to the outside of his crotch almost fell off as his cockhead retracted against his body.

 

He didn’t understand what was happening as the vines in his pants didn’t slither out onto his cock or balls like he was expecting but instead followed the meticulously groomed tract of smooth skin along the base of his shaft and down around the sides of his sack. 

 

Terror bloomed anew as the vines crept under his balls and crisscrossed again before slithering back up along the sides of his sack, creating a complete loop and tightening around his manhood. 

 

Henrique whimpered as the slick vines slid against each and completed another loop, increasing the pressure and partially limiting blood flow out of his genitals. He wasn’t aroused in the slightest by this point, but he began to harden and swell nonetheless.

 

The vine that had been cupping the underside of his balls through his shorts shifted to his inner thigh and prodded at the leg of his shorts.

 

“No!”

 

Henrique clamped his legs shut and trapped the vine against his thigh – or so he thought. A gang of new vines was suddenly attacking his legs, coiling around his ankles and shins and prying his legs apart. At the same time more vines slithered up his thighs. It was so horrifying he barely noticed the resurgent ache in his injured ankle. 

 

He cried out as his muscles gave way and his legs were pulled open, so much so that he dropped lower against the tree and into a wide squat, creating numerous openings in the legs of his shorts for the vines.

 

“Aaahh!”

 

Henrique screamed as he lost count of how many vines crawled into his shorts. By the time they hoisted him back up by his shoulders, his compression shorts were a slithering, writhing nest of vines. It was like something out of a nightmare or a horror movie, and he was so flooded with sensation that all he could do was close his eyes and try to go somewhere else in his head.

 

He snapped back to the here and now the moment a cool, slick vine slithered into the cleft of his ass. He shrieked and clenched his asscheeks, but vines had already looped around the crease of thighs and they tightened and spread his hips apart with a terrifying pop and a blinding ache that made him think his hips had been yanked out of socket. He wiggled his feet and adjusted his stance as much as the vines would allow, relieved that body was still intact after all.

 

He couldn’t have cared less about his hips an instant later as the cool, slick vine slithered from his cleft down into the valley of his ass and didn’t stop till its slick tendril tip was flicking against his puckered hole. 

 

“No, you can’t. Not that. Please.” Henrique sobbed and took a shuddering breath to control himself. “Anything else.  _ Anything _ . Jerk me off if you have to, but please stay out of my ass.”

 

It was a point of immense pride for Henrique that nothing had ever gone in his ass. He had never had so much as a suppository or the tip of a thermometer in there. It was strictly an exit and a major component of his masculinity was tied to the fact that  _ he _ penetrated girls, but was never on the receiving end of any kind of penetration. He had actually stopped in the middle of sex once when a girl had kept trying to play with his ass. 

 

“Thank you!” Henrique closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as the vine prodding his hole went slack. It didn’t retreat, but at least it stopped.

 

Henrique grunted and reluctantly arched his hips into the viney embrace gripping him. He had sort of given them permission to do this now and he could live up to his end of the bargain (especially since he didn’t have any choice). Besides he was about to lose his mind if he didn’t get relief.

 

Henrique’s balls had never felt so congested in his life and his dick felt like a hot steel rod. There were no more vines clinging to the outside of his compression shorts and the thin material was so soaked in slime it was almost completely transparent, a pale green rather than the crisp white it should have been. That made it easy to see the vines’ handiwork. They had bound him like something out of a BDSM femdom porn video. He never watched those kinds of videos but had seen thumbnails on PornHub. 

 

His cock and balls were knotted at the base and pushed out away from his body. He couldn’t see it as clearly from his top-down angle, but he felt more vines looped around just his balls. In fact it felt like he had no slack left in his sack, and the pressure was unbearable. And wouldn’t that make it much harder for him to cum? Fucking vines. His girthy, eight-and-half inch cock (he always rounded up to nine when he told people his size) had a vine twined around it in a spiral, and the tiny vine with the shoots was tied under the corona ridge of his glans. Its wispy tendrils stroked his head and teased his cockslit, and its slime lit up his whole tip with breathtaking, tingling pleasure. He was kind of starting to like that little guy. If he had to pick a favorite evil vine…

 

The thickish vine that bisected his bound torso had been hanging loosely off one hip, but now it rose into the air and wound down into the front of his shorts. He didn’t even care as it caressed his bound equipment and gripped a patch of exposed skin along his shaft.

 

“Oh yes,  _ that _ !”

 

It felt unbelievable as it clung to his skin and glided toward his tip, making a proper jerking off motion.

 

“Faster!” Henrique bucked his hips, cursing the bondage on his balls as they tried unsuccessfully to draw up in his compressed sack. His desperation was surreal. He had never needed to get off more in his life and in this moment he couldn’t have cared less about the circumstances. “Oh god please, get me off! Please!”

 

The red pod slapped lightly against his face. He had forgotten it was even there, but holy fuck did he appreciate it when the opening slid loosely over his nose and all but drowned him in the smell of sex. His cock spasmed and he thought he was going to cum, was sure he would have under normal circumstances, but all he accomplished was reaching a new plane of mind-blowing pleasure as every stroke of the vine felt like the beginning of an orgasm. It was unbelievably good and if he wasn’t  _ so fucking horny _ , he’d have wanted to take his time and enjoy it, but all he could think about was blowing his load.

 

“I’ll cum if you...” He panted, head swimming from pleasure. He felt the sweat rolling cool and wet over the exposed, straining muscles of his torso. His abs were going to be fucking sore later he was clenching them so hard as he tried desperately to go over the edge. “My balls…too…too tight. Can't—”

 

_ Oh my god! _

 

Henrique screamed in pleasure as the tight vines separating his balls from his cock went slack and he slammed into his orgasm so hard he thought he was going to blackout.

 

The pleasure was all there, but the relief never came and suddenly his screams turned from pleasured to agonized as  _ all _ the vines on his cock and balls tightened with a crippling force and he was granted his orgasm but denied his release. Fuck his orgasm, all he wanted at this point was his release.

 

Henrique’s screams died as the pressure intensified and stole his ability to breathe.

 

_ Take it off! Take it off! Take it off! _

 

He couldn’t get the words out. The vines had granted him the slack to lift his legs off the ground and even to hunch his torso enough that he was physically curled in the air around his pounding, throbbing crotch.

 

The central vine that had jerked him off whipped outward, pulling his stretchy shorts away from his body. A second later more vines were gripping the sides and back of his shorts and tugging them down his hips.  _ Seriously?! _ Why the fuck couldn’t he just cum in his pants. 

 

Tears rolled down Henrique’s cheeks as his tight shorts got tangled up around his unyielding cock and dug savagely against his congested, overworked balls. Fuck. He’d have given away a kidney if he could blow his load right now. 

 

Henrique was so delirious with need that he didn’t register the accursed shorts being pulled off his body or the wet, elongated pod pulling away from his face and dropping down. 

 

“Aaaah!”

 

Henrique screamed as the warm, slick pod slid over his cock and the vines around his head and shaft retracted away from it, relieving the pressure on his shaft and engulfing him in new pleasure even as the vines around the root of his cock and his balls simultaneously tightened, increasing his agony and making sure that not even a drop of cum escaped.

 

The fleshy pod covered his erection completely, right up to the brutal snarl of vines locked around the base of his shaft. He whimpered as the end of the pod pulsed against his cockhead and the whole little chamber seemed to vacuum seal shut around him. It felt warmer, wetter, and tighter than any pussy, mouth, or ass he had ever been in and as much as his cock and balls hurt it also made him feel so good he realized he was close to a second orgasm. Oh god, would the pressure of denied releases keep building until his balls burst?

 

There was a wet squelch as the base of the pod jiggled and distended, staying glove tight around every bit of his cock and cockhead, but gradually opening a fleshy bubble over his slit. As the bubble opened it sucked him while the tight, fleshy sheath around his cock throbbed and twisted. 

 

Henrique’s second orgasm hit just as he was sure the giant, translucent red pod bubble was going to burst. His balls spasmed in his sack as they tried desperately to feed cum into his cock.

 

It felt so good Henrique thought he was going to pass out, but then the vines around his balls and the base of his shaft went utterly slack and suddenly a torrent of cum was blasting out of him with so much force he thought his urethra was being ripped open...and  _ fuck _ he was totally okay with his urethra being ripped open as long as he kept shooting this hard.

 

He watched in a euphoric daze as he sprayed the inside of the see-through red bubble, pelting it so hard with his seed that it pebbled and rippled but didn’t burst. It felt like he was pissing cum from a pressure washer, and he had never had such a satisfying orgasm in his life. His whole body went slack except his curled toes and arched hips. And he was  _ still _ fucking spurting if not blasting. His hot, creamy load sloshed against his tip as the pod bubble filled, and he dribbled his final drops with his tingling slit fully submerged in cum.

 

The pod gave him a few moments to catch his breath and enjoy just a bit of the afterglow, then it retracted from his shaft with a wet, slurping suck that made him yelp and jerk from oversensitivity. It dragged across his cockhead and squeezed his tip so hard it hurt as it finally pulled off and twisted shut, staying perfectly sealed and hanging in front of him like a cum-filled water balloon.

 

Henrique watched in a daze as the vine and cum pod lifted out of his field of vision and slithered nosily into the branches above. A moment later a new, slightly smaller vine with a fresh pod dropped in front of his face. Henrique chuckled, still high on endorphins. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t think I have anymore to give.”

 

Henrique yelped as the vines tightened around his cock and balls, preventing the complete loss of erection while he was still in the floppy full state. The new pod dropped and one of the vines held his shaft steady as it slipped over it and sealed tight. As with the other pod, this inside of this one was slick and silky smooth and the wet heat made Henrique’s head spin. His cock throbbed in interest despite how sore it felt. It ached as it refilled with blood and he was once again rock hard.

 

“Please, I don’t want to.” 

 

Henrique whimpered as the pod wiggled and pulsed. It felt good but it was too much after such a recent intense orgasm. He gasped and thrashed against the tree limb as the vine that had been nestled limp and unmoving in his asscrack sprang into action and nudged against his hole.

 

“NO! Fine, fine! Jerk me off again.”

 

The vine didn’t stop and Henrique screamed as its thin, slippery tip pushed past his ring of muscle, and he was anally violated for the first time. It didn’t hurt physically, but he had never been more terrified or disgusted in his life as the slimy projection crawled inside of him and wiggled around. 

 

Henrique didn’t stop screaming and thrashing even when all the other vines tightened around him and a battle-scarred vine dropped in front of his face near his mouth. It was scraped and oozing green and Henrique knew it was the one that had gone down his throat the last time. He understood the implicit threat but he couldn’t calm down. All he could do was desperately clench his hole around the probing intrusion and scream bloody murder.

 

He chomped down the instant the vine entered his mouth and succeeded in crushing the tip and splitting it open. His accomplishment was undermined as vines coiled around his ears and yanked his head back. The force and the shock of the sharp, wet sensation rendered his jaw slack just long enough for the bitten vine to push past his lips. He gagged as bitter plant goo coated his tongue and the vine hustled down the back of his throat. 

 

Henrique went limp and his eyes burned with silent tears as he was penetrated from both ends by his tormentors, and still the pod twisted, pulsed, and sucked on his cock. Soon Henrique’s muffled sobs became muffled moans as the vine in his ass coiled around something that sent shockwaves jolting up and down his spine and made his sore erection throb. His vision became cloudy and his entire body tingled from lack of oxygen. He hated every intensely pleasurable second of it, and he was too miserable to be scared as he realized he was on the verge of passing out.

 

What Henrique hadn’t realized was that he was also on the verge of orgasm. It quaked through him like an explosion and brought with it a blinding clarity that staved off unconsciousness. Bound tight to the tree limb with a vine down his throat and another up his ass, this time it felt like Henrique’s cock was the only part of his body that was free as he erupted into the pod. 

 

The vine zipped out of his mouth, and he let out an involuntary shriek, vocalizing the nerve-shattering pleasure that was crashing over him from both his first orgasm with prostate stimulation and his first one with breath play. It was terrifying how good it felt and how unlikely it was that he would never want to feel it again, despite how deeply ashamed and repulsed he was by what was happening.

 

His mind and senses were reeling as the second pod slurped off his cock and sealed tight around his load. Morbid curiosity made him wonder how much he had been able to cum. It certainly hadn’t  _ felt _ like a subpar quantity. 

 

“No,  _ no! _ ”

 

Henrique trembled and squeezed his eyes shut as a third pod dropped into view. He didn’t look as the vines re-tightened around his abused cock and balls and the new pod slid into place. He hissed and thrashed his head from the over-sensation. Good god, in this moment it felt like he never wanted his cock touched again. It felt like nothing but a long, throbbing bruise. He didn’t see how he could possibly get off again.

 

“Yahhh!”

 

The vine buried in his ass constricted around his prostate as a second vine prodded at his hole. He tried to clamp his legs shut but the vines around his thighs held him open and squeezing his hole tight accomplished little more than making it burn and sting more as the second vine slithered inside of him. 

 

He wiggled and writhed as the new intruder crawled around. Surprisingly the vines binding him to the tree let him, giving him plenty of slack as if they enjoyed making him squirm. The new vine flicked his prostate and he wanted to throw up. He even dry heaved against the vines binding his torso. The nausea didn’t let up until the vine was full on slapping his prostate and rhythmic waves of pleasure were crashing over his body. 

 

He hated how good it felt, how it made him arch his back and buck his hips, made him  _ want _ to spill another load in the newest pod. It happened faster than he was expecting, faster than the pod was expecting too based on the way it hadn’t inflated over his tip this time. One moment his was angrily snapping his hips, furious at the way he was being used and how helpless he was to stop it, and the next he was gurgling and going slack against his bonds as he tumbled over the edge. It was even more humiliating that not only had being fucked by the vines made him cum, but that it had made him cum this  _ fast _ , like he was a virgin getting his dick wet for the first time.

 

It was a sharp but short-lived orgasm, over in two quick pulses that left him breathless. The pod had already vacuum sealed around his shaft and he didn’t feel anything leaking out. He probably hadn’t cum enough for the lack of an inflated reservoir to be a problem. Surely that pathetic little load was the last one they were going to milk out of him. He’d be shooting blanks if they tried to go for a fourth load.

 

“No, I’m dry. I’m dry.”

 

The vines didn’t listen as a new pod replaced the previous one on his exhausted dick.

 

The two vines inside of him were each about finger thick, already too much for his tiny hole, so he didn’t expect it when a third vine slithered in between the first two and pushed inside of him. He cried out in pain as his asshole was forced further open and to his horror a fourth vine  _ immediately _ followed the third one. It felt like he was being ripped apart.

 

Henrique panted and tried to arch away as the four vines spread him open, hooking around opposite sides of his muscle ring and pulling until he was sure they were going to tear him, and he could feel the jungle air cool against his wide-open, slime-slick hole. 

 

His body was dripping with sweat and he was half-delirious by the time a new vine sprang up from the ground just in front of him. It poised there in the air, as if to be certain it had his attention as its end balled into a little knot and he knew with a terrifying certainty what it was going to do. Sure enough, moments later the vine slithered between his legs and his captors held him tight as it sprang up inside of him, launching itself directly against his prostate and making him yelp. 

 

The vines around his legs and thighs tugged further apart and the one ones binding his arms to the tree went slack, leaving him squatting wide open above the ground and helpless to shift out of the vulnerable position. 

 

He gasped and pleaded as pain burned through his ass and gut, and the four vines tightened and pried him open even more until it felt like his whole girthy cock could have fit inside his gaping ass without even touching the sides. Would he  _ ever _ be tight again after this?

 

He cried and shook as he felt the balled-up, ground vine weaving under the other four and anchoring itself for better leverage. A moment later it was piston-fucking his prostate and Henrique forgot how to breathe. His whole world was reduced to nothing but fiery pain with a silky, tingling edge he recognized as pleasure. 

 

Eventually the pain cooled to a background level while the fire only spread, lighting his entire core with tingling heat. It was a completely new sensation, like something he never knew existed was awake and alive inside of him. He forgot about the pod and vines on his cock and became utterly transfixed by this new burn and the sharp, blinding precision of the balled-up vine roughly fucking him. 

 

He had no idea how long it went on, only that when the vine went still and ramrod stiff inside of him, he was already bouncing up and down on top of it. He hesitated for a few seconds, hated himself a little more, then slammed down on it as hard as he could, refusing to let the fire in his gut go out. It burned  _ so good _ .

 

“Please keep fucking me,” he begged a few minutes later as his exhausted legs gave out and he didn’t have the strength to keep bouncing.

 

The vines binding him to the tree went slack and he crashed to the ground, enjoying the throb it caused in his ass. He needed to get up and run while he had the chance. Instead he sprawled out on his back, relieved when the vines raised his hips for him and held him open.

 

“ _ YES!” _

 

The fuck vine pistoned into him again and he saw stars. Meanwhile the pod on his cock was back to sucking and stroking, and dozens of little vines were slithering across his chest, abs, shoulders, and arms, making his skin tingle and massaging away the soreness from his stiff muscles.  Two thin tendrils began to tease his dusky nipples again, and Henrqiue hadn't realized how sensitive his chest had become until the tips of the vines began to tighten around and pull at the tight peaks of flesh that crowned his pecs.  Ungh...  Was this what it felt like when he played with his girlfriend's breasts?  The arousal went straight to his spent cock, and it made Henrique's head spin all the more.  


 

“ _ H-h-harder. _ ”

 

Every blow already felt like a hammer to his sweet spot, but somehow being hammered there felt unbelievable, and if harder was possible, then he wanted it.

 

Oh god, it  _ was _ possible and he couldn’t remember his own name as his fingers and toes curled into the soft earth and vine railed him harder and faster than he had ever been able to manage when he fucked someone. His teeth clattered and the sounds coming out of his throat didn’t sound human at all as he was jackhammered up a cliff he barely recognized as an approaching orgasm and then hurled over the edge.

 

He came with a scream as the vine fucked him through it and his aching cock ached harder and pulsed inside the pod. 

 

The vines around his hips and thighs eased him to the ground and the four vines holding him open slithered out of his ass. The fuck vine was already gone, but its handiwork was evident in the way he still felt wide open and tingling on the inside. 

 

Henrique looked at his cock in awe. It was dark purple and felt more  _ used _ than it ever had before. His balls ached in a way that shouldn’t have been as satisfying as it was, like for the first time since he had reached puberty he had finally  _ emptied _ them. He had zero sex drive in this moment, but part of him knew that if the fuck vine came back he’d roll over for it just for the sake of feeling that tingling,  _ pounding  _ throb in his ass some more.

 

He draped a tired, sweaty arm over his face, planning to rest for a few minutes before he got up. 

 

The sun was below the tree line when he awoke. He was stiff and sore, but not much beyond what he felt the day after any good workout. Although, the ache in his ass, cock, and balls was certainly different. He found his torn gym shorts and scuffed sneakers laying on the ground next to him and put them on. The shorts were split but still provided a modicum of coverage as he trudged back to the resort. His compression shorts were nowhere to be found, but miraculously his cell phone was still in his pocket and still in working order. 

 

Henrique didn’t call or text anyone, or respond to any of his missed messages, as he limped back to the lodge. All he wanted to do was climb into a hot tub, order a strong drink, and block out the memory of this entire experience.

 

**~~~~~~~~**

_ Three Years Later _

 

The poolside bartender gave Henrique a knowing look as he announced his plans to go for a jog into the jungle. The second year Henrique had returned to the resort for his annual vacation, he had run into the man, exhausted and sweaty, on his way back to the trail as Henrique left it. Later that week the bartender, a few his coworkers, and several regulars at the resort had invited Henrique to join their ‘botany club’ and accompany them for a group excursion. Henrique had declined of course. He wasn’t into freaky group stuff. He preferred his vine sessions solo, thank you very much.

 

He sighed and moaned as the rich, tangy sweetness in the air signaled he had reached the designated point on the trail. After stripping naked and securing his clothes in the gym bag he’d brought, which he hung from a tree branch a few meters off the trail, he continued to the familiar clutch of trees that were ground zero for the vines.

 

“I haven’t gotten off for over a week, and I want you to milk out at least six loads today.”

 

Vines dropped from the trees and twined around his arms and torso. He screamed and struggled as they hoisted him into the air and bound him against a tree trunk. He wanted to be subdued. If they slapped him around a little and choked him before he got off, well it’s not like that was going to keep him from coming back tomorrow and every day for the rest of his vacation.  



End file.
